Britt Westbourne (Kelly Thiebaud)
Dr. Britt Westbourne, MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She has been portrayed by actress Kelly Thiebaud since September 19, 2012. Storylines In September of 2012, Epiphany Johnson, the Head Nurse at General Hospital, shows around a new student nurse, Sabrina. When Sabrina sees Dr. Patrick Drake, she instantly becomes smitten by him. Dr. Britt Westbourne, however comes and pulls Patrick away to talk to him. While talking, she asks Patrick out on a date. Patrick agrees to the date, but his sister-in-law, Maxie, can't babysit his daughter Emma, so Britt suggests that Sabrina can babysit. Westbourne is the literary opponent of Sabrina and has tried to deter Patrick and Sabrina from hanging out and other things. On the date, Britt answers Patrick's phone when Sabrina calls because Emma is having a rough time with her dad being on a date so soon after her mom, Robin, has seemingly died. Britt scolds Sabrina for calling, saying she's the babysitter and she should handle it. Patrick ultimately ends the date early when Sabrina calls again later, and Britt is upset about it. Later, at the hospital, Britt overhears Patrick talking to Sabrina about her calling him home while on their date. After Patrick leaves, she berated Sabrina for not being able to handle Emma and for ending their date. Patrick then asks Britt out again to make up for their messed up evening before. Britt asks him out that night, but Patrick says Maxie can't babysit Emma. Sabrina hears and offers to sit again, which Britt isn't happy about. Britt tells Sabrina that there better not be anymore interruptions during their date. In late October, Britt dresses-up as a risque nurse while critizing the nursing profession. At the Halloween party at the Haunted Star, she dances with Patrick and says that they should head back to her place. She seems to just want sex with him, but Patrick later sees he's seeing wearing his marriage ring and backs out of the night's upcoming proceedings. In late November, Britt overhears Sabrina saying to Elizabeth that Sabrina is scared that Patrick will tell Steve Webber that he is the doctor that Sabrina has a crush on. Britt uses this to her advantage later. Sabrina, Patrick, Steve, and Elizabeth meet in a conference to have the Nurses' Ball Planning Committee's first meeting. Britt walks in and seemingly lies saying that she want to help. Britt intentionally and rudely states that Sabrina has a crush on Steve. Sabrina is devastated by the news being revealed. Britt tries to make Sabrina work with Steve on fundraising, so she can team up with Patrick on location scouting leaving Elizabeth as the odd man out. Patrick and Elizabeth turns that the other way. It turns out that Britt is going to be "working independent" on a project. The other four team up in two groups (in worst case for Britt). Patrick will team up with Sabrina since the Nurses' Ball is important to him and can fundraise better than Steve while Steve and Elizabeth can get information on how the Metro Court could host the Nurses' Ball. In December, Britt is able to convince Patrick not to go to the meeting with Todd Manning because she needs to have him to do a consult for a patient. This turns out to be ploy to delay or possibly keep Patrick from going to the meeting. This ploy keeps Patrick from arriving on time and Patrick can only overhear the conversation between Sabrina and Todd Manning. Britt gets in a small argument with Elizabeth Webber about her intentions of Patrick. She later steals Elizabeth's movie (a classic holiday movie) and goes to Patrick's. Britt later uses information that Elizabeth inadvertently gives her. Britt snuggles into Patrick's chest while watching the movie. In early January 2013, Britt lies once again and tells Sabrina tells that Patrick was grossed out that Sabrina tried to kiss him at midnight on New Years. Sabrina is devastated by the news and tells Patrick that she will no longer serve as babysitter and thus distance herself from Patrick. On January 25th, Britt and Patrick go to Kelly's diner with Emma. While Patrick is outside doing an over the phone consult Britt tells Emma that she doesn't like her and Emma says the same about Britt. Britt tells Emma that they are just going to have to learn to live with each other. When Britt leaves to go the bathroom Emma disappears. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Featured